rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 34
Notunoth 10, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. It is immediately proceeded by OOS 33. Transcript Veggrek: Veggrek seeks out a wizard. He’s alright doing this by himself. Isn’t he? He is. It’s fine. Gloom: investigation Veggrek: 7 Gloom: it will only be four hours until we find out how not got this is Ono: Ondo stands at the beach for a long time watching the ocean. This is the third Unknowable emotion he's felt in as many days, so he's beginning to wonder if they're actually Akaros' and not his own. He shuts off his eyes, and tries very hard to hear the sounds of distant music over the ambient noise of waves. He doesn't know if he actually hears it, or if its just his memory processes reaching for what he heard yesterday. Slowly, unsteadily, he moves his feet to the rhythm in his head, trying to mimic the motions he saw. It is not very good. After a while he turns his vision back on and stares at his stone feet. Maybe that's what they meant when they said Warforged don't dance. He looks around, wondering if anyone saw him, and decides to leave. Veggrek, you receive directions from many people to various shops and arcanist hangouts that are, unfortunately, closed for the festival. This fruitless endeavor has left you standing in front of a statue of a tall man sculpted from marble, shirtless with polished pectorals and literally chiseled abs. On his face is a mop of unruly hair and a wide grin. One powerful arm is hooked around the neck of a distressed lion, the other holds a winged serpent by the neck, keeping its fangs at bay. You don't recall the Prince having such a physique, but the statue provides adequate shade from the sun. You are not the only person who has stopped here: a dejected-looking human youth, not significantly taller than you, is leaning against the statue, examining the ground. Veggrek: That human youth looks dejected. Veggrek peers at them for a bit, and then follows their gaze to the ground. He doesn’t speak first. Youth: "Are you a knight?" They ask, without looking up. Veggrek: “I’m a squire to one, yes. Are you looking for a knight?” Youth: "Oh." They sigh. "No, I... I was hoping to be one." Veggrek: “Oh! Well, me too. It’s a noble job.” Youth: "Yeah, they said I couldn't join the academy, though. I'm too short for my age or something." Veggrek: Veggrek squints at them. How tall are they? How old are they? Youth: They seem to be about 13ish human years old, and probably a bit under 5 feet tall Veggrek: “Well, why do you want to be a knight?” Youth: "Yes!" Veggrek: “How come?” Youth: "They're cool. And Heroic. And they do the right thing." Veggrek: “Do you think becoming a knight will make you cool and heroic and right-thing-doing?” Youth: "Yeah! Yeah? wait what?" Veggrek: “Do you think, if the Prince rode up and knighted you right now, you would become a cool hero who does the right thing?” Youth: "Maybe! I mean, I still need to learn how to fight. And hold a sword. And get a sword." Veggrek: “If you could fight with a sword, you would do the right thing?” Youth: "Yes." Veggrek: “Do you do the right things now?” “Without a sword?” “I suppose I should ask what the right thing is that demands a sword to be done.” Youth: "I mean, saving people and stuff... and I try." Veggrek: “I just think it’s more... cool and heroic and right-doing people become knights, not the other way around.” Youth: The kid looks at Veggrek sourly "So what do you have to be to get stuck as a squire?" Veggrek: “My liege was possessed by a demon before she could promote me.” Veggrek says, in a bright conversational tone. Youth: "Well," the kid says, "That sucks." They sigh again. "So I just need to make sure I do the right thing and I can be a knight someday, too, huh?" Veggrek: “Something like that. A knight is just a different kind of person, though. Anyone can be cool and heroic and good, knight or not.” Youth: "Yeah, but you don't get made fun of for it if you're a knight." Veggrek: Veggrek’s face softens under his mask. “You get made fun of?” Youth: "Sometimes. It's whatever" Veggrek: “That’s the spirit. Don’t let it get to you.” Youth: "Right. Well, thanks for the talk. Hope your liege uh... gets better? I gotta go." Veggrek: “Thank you, friend. Be well.” “—Actually, could I ask a favor? From one erstwhile crusader to another.” Youth: "Uh, sure?" They were about to leave, but stop Veggrek: “If you happen to run into anyone with a head for the arcane, please let them know I’m staying at the Desert Rose and looking for an expert eye.” “Metaphorically.” Youth: "Oh uh. Sure. I uh... know someone. I'll talk to her, I guess." Veggrek: “Thank you!” Youth: "Yeah, see you." Then they do leave, yeet. Gloom: your search, or giving up? ahead and also make an investigation check, Ondo Ondo: 15 Veggrek: seeking. gimme another investigation check, Veggrek Veggrek: 20, 18 Gloom: I'll give you the choice, then. Wizard Tower or Back Alley? Veggrek: boy. Wizard Tower of course! Gloom: you catch sight of Veggrek as he is determinedly making his way towards a large white marble tower. Ondo: Ondo calls out and waves, heading in Veg's direction. Veggrek: “Ondo!” Veggrek slows to let him catch up, eyes smiling. Ondo: "Hello Veggrek. Did you have any luck with an arcanist?" Veggrek: “Not, um— not yet, but I’ve not tried that tower before.” “How’s your day been?” Ondo: Ondo shrugs. "Uneventful." "Shall we, then?" Veggrek: “Let’s shall.” Gloom: The door of the tower is an ebony-colored wood bound in mithril circled in delicate elvish script warding against intrusion. a mithril knocker is mounted to the center of the door. Veggrek: If the knocker is within his reach, Veggrek knocks it. Gloom: The knocker thuds with a deep, resounding knock, not so much loud as pervasive. A minute or two passes, and the door is opened by a human woman with a large witch hat, wearing a deep purple silk robe over what appears to be pajamas. "Yes hello, if you're drunk or you've done something silly and broken a bone, you'll need the Temple, thank you." Veggrek: “Ah, hello.” Veggrek lifts a hand in greeting. “I have luminous white tendrils that eat other people and possibly my memories in order to keep me alive.” Ondo: "It's really quite serious," adds Ondo. Gloom: a persuasion check with advantage, Veggrek Veggrek: nat 20 Woman: "Well, you'd better come on in, then." She opens the door and walks deeper into the tower. Veggrek: Veggrek takes Ondo’s hand and follows her. Ondo: Lets himself be led. Woman: She leads you up a spiral staircase to the second "floor" of the tower. The tower itself is hollow above the first floor the walls covered in shelves and shelves of eclectically collected items. Various objects float on their own in the open air between, including a chair, a folding screen, and a large golden peacock. She leads you to an empty space upon which a large magical circle has been etched in silver. "Sit here, and remove any magical items you might possess." She instructs. Veggrek: Veggrek releases Ondo’s hand. He kneels in the circle, setting his spear and health potions outside of its limits. “I think that’s it.” Woman: "Hold still, don't sneeze." She begins to cast a spell, and the silver circle begins to glow faintly Veggrek: He does and doesn’t, respectively. Gloom: A calico cat hops down from a nearby shelf and comes to sit beside Ondo. It wears a smaller version of the same witch's hat atop the Arcanist's head. The glow from the circle intensifies, and Veggrek's spine feels as if it's been dunked into cool, refreshing sprite. Veggrek: Veggrek wonders with panic whether he’s allergic to cats— “Oh!” Ondo: A CAT!' thinks Ondo.'' He pets the cat. Cat: The cat allows itself to be pet while the Arcanist continues to cast the spell. "So where'd he pick up the glowey monster?" The cat asks in a deep baritone. Ondo: Ondo seems unfazed. Finally, a cat that actually talks in this day and age. "We're not sure yet. He's had it as long as he can remember." Cat: "Well, that's weird." The cat says, arching it's back to allow Ondo better access to the Spot. The effervescent feeling expands to fill Veggrek's body, the circle's glow intensifies. Veggrek: Veggrek holds as still as he can and does not sneeze. He remembers why he doesn’t care for cats. Flighty, capricious animals. Gloom: Five minutes into the spell, Ondo begins to see a while light emerge from Veggrek's back. A white, serpentine body with a flat angular head emerges only partially, dozes of white tendrils anchor it to Veggrek through his armor and flesh. Veggrek, you feel a pressure in your chest, as if your heart might burst Veggrek: Veggrek breathes as deeply as he can without feeling like it counts as moving. He studies the arcanist’s face, hoping to see her happy or bored. Gloom: Her eyes are aflame with power, and her brow is furrowed in intense concentration. There is a sharp crack and a flash of light, and she and Ondo are knocked from their feet. The cat is fine. The creature is gone. Veggrek: And Veggrek? Gloom: Prone and smoldering, but alive Veggrek: He isn’t going to move until given the OK. Ondo: Ondo gets to his feet and is at the ready immediately, looking from Veggrek to the arcanist. "What happened?" Woman: The cat struts over to the Arcanist, who stirs "The creature within is powerful and resilient, we will be unable to draw it from him while he yet lives." She says, pulling into a sitting position. Veggrek: “Oh. Can I move?” Woman: "Yes." Veggrek: Veggrek sits up, blinking. He stands slowly and brushes himself off. “Can I hug my friend?” Woman: "Yes, if you like." She strokes the cat's fur. "I certainly would." Cat: "I got some good information before that went sideways," The cat says "We'd have to analyze it, but from what I saw, we can probably help." Veggrek: “Oh! That was going to be my next question.” Veggrek picks up his belongings and makes his way over to Ondo, raising his arms expectantly. “What is it?” Ondo: Ondo stoops down and full blown pick Veggrek up into a hug, then just holds him. Cat: "No idea," The cat says "Some kind of distilled nightmare, maybe. It's artificial, whatever it is. I'd know more, but Jin-Ri tried to pull it out instead of just observing." Jin-Ri: "Sorry." The Arcanist replies. "It had a more secure hold than I thought. I underestimated it." Veggrek: Veggrek makes a squeaky humming noise to indicate hug satisfaction. Secure in Ondo’s arms, he peers at the arcanist and her cat, and takes a steeling breath. “Should we try again?” Jin-Ri: "It would be unwise, it is now aware that we're aware of it." She says. Finally standing up. "I would prefer not to provoke it further." Veggrek: “Ah. That’s terrifying.” “Do you think it would eat you without my having died first?” Jin-Ri: "I don't know, and I do not want to know." Veggrek: “What do I do now?” “Or— you said that you could probably help? How can I help you help?” Cat: The cat yawns "Well. So, you're familiar with the dream realm? If what I saw means what I think it means, we can probably use that to take care of it. We'll need time to gather supplies... There will probably be a quest involved." Ondo: "Dreams? Oh dear, not again." Veggrek: “Okay, great! Should I try to dream of anything in particular in the meantime?” Cat: "Just think positive thoughts, kid. Don't let it get to you. Jin-Ri will get you taken care of." The cat smiles, which is kind of freaky Veggrek: “We’re probably going to be fine.” Veggrek recites. Ondo: Ondo pats Veg comfortingly. Veggrek: Veggrek leans against Ondo’s chest. “Thank you both very much for your help.” Cat: "Oh, and you'll probably want to just get like, a ton of money. this is gonna be so expensive." The cat says before hopping back up on the shelf. "Like, you'll need a second mortgage on your armor." Jin-Ri: "I'm sure we can justify spending some of the research budget." Jin-Ri says, motioning the pair towards the stairs. Ondo: Ondo begins walking. Veggrek: “Well— it’s not a problem unless I die, is it? I think? And I’ve been making a conscious effort not to die anymore...” “...Old age would be a problem, though...” Cat: "What research budget?" The cat asks "You said we couldn't afford the nice treats because we didn't have funding!" Jin-Ri: "How wide your waist can grow isn't valuable arcane research." She responds, and then returns her attention to the pair. "Yes, the more often it sustains you, the more ingrained in your essence it becomes. Eventually it will destroy you from the inside. Avoiding death is wise, also just as a general practice." Veggrek: “And we can’t just... learn to get along? If I stop dying, then— I mean, not being immortal. Worst case, in however many years I’ve got left, I die, and then get back up, and then die again, and live and die until it runs out of people...” “I’m not sure I understand what a distilled nightmare is?” Jin-Ri: Jin-Ri smiles as she leads you towards the door. "They're a type of manufactured creature. Usually taking some metaphysical essence and refining it, then granting it a semblance of life. Historically, they've been used as engines of war, and are difficult to destroy. They have a few other names, but that's the one Boskin is fond of." Ondo: "The creature can be slain," says Ondo, suddenly. "I don't know much else about this, but recently I - it's a long story where I got that information, but I've been told it can be destroyed at least." Jin-Ri: "That's definitely a start," Jin-Ri says. "I have confidence in Boskin's eyes. We'll be in touch when we have more. Also what are your names, that will probably be important." Veggrek: Veggrek peers up at Ondo. Hm. “Um— thank you. Veggrek. This is Ondo ar-Thond Tira.” Jin-Ri: "A pleasure to meet you both," She says "Toot bye!" She closes the door. Ondo: Ondo looks at Veg. "Huh. Maybe she's from Wolis." Veggrek: “Mmh.” Mumbles Veggrek. Ondo: "Uh - do you want to be put down?" Veggrek: “Please don’t. I’m very comfortable up here, thank you.” Ondo: "Of course, very well." Ondo begins to walk. "Where shall we go now?" Veggrek: “I’m not sure. I— Oh, actually, if you wouldn’t mind, this might be a good time to fix up that old dulcimer. I’ve been meaning to ask for your hand in that. And then I can try to relax. You know how it is, get all the chores done first, eat your vegetables before your dessert...” Ondo: "Right, of course." He nods. "I'll admit I do not know much about the construction of instruments, but I will lend myself and my carving tools." Ondo heads back to the resort with Veg in arms. Veggrek: “Thank you, friend.” Ondo: "You are quite welcome." Back at the resort, Ondo waits for Veg to retrieve the dulcimer before directing him to come with him to Kiono's room. "She had a desk she suggested that I use." Veggrek: “Oh.” Veggrek pauses in the hallway with the dulcimer in his arms. “Did she? I— Do you trust it?” Ondo: "...Come again?" Veggrek: “Do you think it’s safe to use the desk?” Ondo: "Why wouldn't it be?" He sounds genuinely confused. "I have not closely inspected it, but, I assume it is just a desk." Veggrek: “If she were possessed and the thing possessing her were trying to... do something... to us, using the desk?” Ondo: Ondo opens and closes his hand in a gesture Veg might be able to read as further confusion. "She... what? I don't think - even if she is possessed, why would the possessing being be evil?" Veggrek: ”That’s a good point.“ Ondo: "Following the line of logic that there is a different soul inside Kiono's body - which I am not sure I am sold on yet - she just appears to be... quite a regular person?" "Not Kiono. The other her, I mean." Ondo shakes his head. "Not that there is another her, necessarily. Oh dear." Veggrek: Veggrek walks towards Kiono’s room. “I was wondering, earlier, if the distilled nightmare was just trying to stay alive... I’m alright with using the desk.” Ondo: ''Ondo stares for a moment. 'Wait, what? "Er, alright. Let's go then." Veggrek: Veggrek tucks the dulcimer under an arm and knocks on her door. “Everything has to eat something else, right? And if I hadn’t died, we might not even know.” Ondo: "I don't think - I didn't mean to imply that your passenger is benign Veggrek." Veggrek: “Though that’s got less to do with the chain of predator and prey and more to do with my potential culpability— No, no, I was already wondering. It’s a comforting thought.” Kiono: Kiono opens the door to her room. Her hair is wet, and a towel is draped around her shoulders. "Oh, uh, hello. Can.... can I help you?" Ondo: "Hello, Kiono. We were wondering if we might be able to take you up on the offer of your desk tonight. I am looking to help Veggrek fix his dulcimer." Kiono: "Yes, I... Yes, come in." She opens the door wider, and walks further into the room. Who knows what sort of furniture is normally in this place, but there is a desk set sort of in the middle of the room. She has books and papers strewn across this desk, which she cleans up swiftly. "I... still don't have a chair for it, but you're welcome to it," she offers as she places all but one of the books - her journal - in one of the drawers of the desk. Ondo: "Thank you, it is much appreciated," says Ondo, opening his chest compartment and beginning to unload tools onto the table. Kiono: Kiono nods, and takes her journal to the bed with her, then stops and points in the general direction of a drawer. "The, uh, top right doesn't have anything in it... You can, uh, store your tools or... what have you... If you like." Ondo: "Oh! ...Excellent." Ondo motions for Veg to set the dulcimer onto the desk. Veggrek: Veggrek does so. He doesn’t ask Kiono if he can stand on the desk. Ondo: Ondo inspects the dulcimer carefully. He does not have much knowledge of the instrument, however, and so has to get Veggrek to walk him through what needs to be done to make it serviceable again. Kiono: Kiono sits with her journal on the bed, alternating between watching them and writing in it. Eventually she gets up and watches over Ondo's shoulder as he works. Ondo: Ondo takes slight notice of Kiono, but does not comment and simply lets her watch. "So," he does comment after a while, "I feel like I should fill you two in on what happened yesterday, since you are both here." Kiono: Kiono shifts her gaze to Ondo. "What happened... yesterday? Did something happen yesterday?" Veggrek: “If you can fix that warping, there— what?” Ondo: "Vale and I acquired a couple interesting new magic items. There was a magic mirror that transported us to an extra-dimensional space, and we met a strange merchant that dealt in secrets." Kiono: ".....interesting." Ondo: "It was more than I expected to get up to. We were expected to buy something in order to leave, so I bought the truth about Akaros' enemy, and Vale bought that information about Veggrek's passenger: the knowledge that it can be slain." Veggrek: “That... sounds like an adventure.” Vale: there‘s a light knock in the door Kiono: "Akaros' enemy?" Ondo: "The one who betrayed him, and caused this state. We discovered it was Nox." Veggrek: Veggrek flinches and goes for his spear. Kiono: Kiono looks at the door, looks at the group, then answers the door. Upon seeing Vale, she opens the door wide enough that she can enter. "Nox?" Vale: vale hears voices, peers in, and stands in the doorway observing what‘s going on Kiono: "Everyone is already here. Come in." Ondo: "The Dragon God of... what is it, Rot?" Veggrek: “Oh, That— that’s Vale.” Veggrek puts his spear away. Ondo: "Hello Vale." Veggrek: “Evening, Vale.* Vale: notes the dulcimer, and veg putting down the spear “...hello.” “i did not mean to interrupt.” Ondo: "I was just filling them in on yesterday," says Ondo. "While I help Veggrek with his dulcimer." "You are welcome to join us." Vale: “i just came to look for—oh.” Kiono: Kiono returns to her spot on the bed. Vale: “um.” looks around a bit uncomfortably “o...kay.” comes in, closes the door behind her, finds an unoccupied wall to lean against Kiono: "Ondo has just informed us of what you both purchased." She pauses. "What does a merchant of secrets take in payment? I can't imagine you had the gold to afford secrets such as those." Ondo: "He takes secrets. Or things hidden. It confused me quite a bit at first." Veggrek: “Ondo, could you push the wooden pegs into the pegbox? Harder than you think you need to.” Ondo: "Certainly." Veggrek: “Thank you. What did you give him?” Vale: “we gave secretive things.” speaks quicker than she intends Ondo: Ondo pauses and looks at her, then looks back down at the dulcimer. "Right - I was charged with delivering mine to the sky elves." Veggrek: “Ah. Sorry. Um— Today Ondo and I went to a wizard who tried to pull the thing that eats people out of me...” “Not to change the subject, just— in the interest of getting everyone up to speed. They’ll keep us posted. It’s got something to do with dreams.” Kiono: "That's an odd pay-- You-- Wh--" Veggrek: “We were told it’s an engine of war, and a manufactured thing with a semblance of life that won’t die unless I do.” Ondo: "Indeed. They seemed to understand its nature, and suggested they take time to research and prepare before they are able to help us." Vale: “who is ‘they.’” Ondo: "The arcanist and her cat," says Ondo. Kiono: "...her cat.... spoke?" Kiono looks at Scabacca. Veggrek: “Jin-Ri and Boskin.” Ondo: "Yes, and he was quite soft." Kiono: "Jin-Ri?" Veggrek: “A bit flippant, though. Yes?” Kiono: "She, uh, is the one who provided the desk." Ondo: "Oh." Vale: “why did they agree to help. what does their help constitute.” Veggrek: “Oh! Small world.” Ondo: "Oh, money." Veggrek: “Lots of it.” Kiono: "How much money?" "Oh." "Did they give a specific number?" Veggrek: “They sort of... bickered about it. Something about the research budget and treats. I think they’re interested, for curiosity’s sake.” Ondo: Ondo hums in agreement. "A quest, as well. To deal with the creature when the time comes." Kiono: "That is... good." She looks thoughtful. "That's two people who have offered to help researching things for us..." "Or two sets of people." Veggrek: “If you’ve got a warm cloth you can apply to that blemish, there...” Vale: “how long will it take them to research and prepare.” Veggrek: “The business of adventuring tends to uncover new things— we don’t know. They’ll contact us.” Kiono: "Is it alright if it's wet, Squire Veggrek?" Kiono asks, offering her towel. "Wait, three people. Elaina is also going to contact us..." Ondo: "We are very popular," Ondo muses. Veggrek: “Oh, yes, that’s perfect. Thank you.” Veggrek stands on his toes, trying to reach across the desk to apply the towel to the divot. Ondo: Ondo moves the dulcimer closer for him. Kiono: "The help is good, I suppose. We can.. use the help." Veggrek: “Thank you.” Dab dab Kiono: Kiono watches everyone, then slowly realizes Vale is just sitting there. "Um... Vale, did you... have some... business?" Vale: “oh. yes. i thought i was going to meet with akaros again. but it can wait if you all are otherwise busy.” Kiono: "...meet with Akaros?" Vale: “yes.” Ondo: "Oh, for lessons." Kiono: "Lessons?" Veggrek: “Lessons in what?” Vale: “learning draconic.” Ondo: "Ah. Hm. I was going to suggest using the message cantrip, but he likes to talk." Veggrek: “Oh! That’s wonderful. I— I never quite had the head for Draconic, but Lady Dyana tried to teach me— it’s a lovely language.” Vale: “it doesnt matter. i can talk to akaros about it some other time.” stops leaning against the wall, starts heading towards the door Veggrek: “Very... threatening?” Kiono: "You're welcome to work on it here if you wish." Kiono waves vaguely at the desk. "Other projects are already in progress, so one more won't cause any harm." Vale: thinks for a second, then shrugs “if akaros is still up for it.” pops a squat on a pillow on the floor somewhere out of the way and whips out her notebook, and gets to it probably need to oos iiiiiiit Ondo: "Right. I can try and make him fill me in on whatever vocabulary I missed after you have all gone to sleep." Kiono: "Ah, you're doing it through Message?" Veggrek: “That’s considerate of you. Thank you.” “Or— well, not to Ondo. I’ll be alright. We’re almost finished here.” Vale: nods Kiono: "Very well." Kiono opens her journal and a begins writing on a loose pages stored within it. Within a couple of minutes, she's started humming to herself. Veggrek: “Ondo, can I see your oils?” Ondo: Ondo wordlessly hand him some small containers. He says some things quietly in Elvish and Dolly climbs out of his chest compartment to assist them. Veggrek: Veggrek blinks big eyes at Dolly. Could Ondo always do that?? Kiono: "singing ...from the memories of the people who care if I live or die... mumbling ...chasing a starlight... mumbling" Veggrek: Veggrek looks at Kiono, and then at Ondo. His eyes are maybe a little less wide. Ondo: Ondo is laser focused on the task at hand. Kiono: Kiono keeps mumble singing to herself while she writes. Vale: vale is whispering horribly butchered draconic in the corner Veggrek: Veggrek makes grabby hands at Ondo, trying to ask for the dulcimer. Ondo: "Ah, here." Veggrek: Veggrek jumps, but it’s not like Ondo is being too loud. “Thank you.” He sits on the floor with the dulcimer across his lap, not touching the desk, and plucks a few scales to check the tuning. Ondo: Ondo watches, and makes sure Veggrek seems satisfied before pulling out what he was carving for Vale a prior day. Kiono: "singing, but a new song now ...we're caught up in the crossfire.... heaven and hell... mumbles ...for shelter..." Veggrek: Veggrek does seem satisfied. He plays to make sure he still can, drifting from well-trod classics to original compositions. If he can pick up the melody, he quietly accompanies Kiono. Kiono: Kiono stops singing shortly after he's begun to play with her. She looks at him, confusion on her face. "..........was... was I singing?" "I mean... no, obviously I was..." Veggrek: Veggrek looks back at her, briefly stricken. “...Yes.” Kiono: She looks away, confused. "....huh." Veggrek: “I— I thought I should mention it earlier, but it was so quiet that it didn’t seem, um— sorry?” Kiono: "It's nothing to be sorry for," Kiono says softly, contemplative. "No, I, uh.... I've... found I sometimes sing... It's... not really a conscious decision. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Vale: message cantrip to kiono "it's fine." Vale: goes right back to message cantripping akaros Veggrek: “No, no, you didn’t. It’s fine. You sound good!” “I can— I can let you know, if you don’t want to? I mean if you need someone to catch you on it.” Kiono: "It... it's not a problem on its own," she says slowly. "It's more of a strange habit that I seem to have picked up is all..." Ondo: "There's nothing wrong with some song," Ondo says distractedly, chipping away. Veggrek: Veggrek inclines his head forward and motions with his hand, waiting for the ‘but.’ Ondo: The but never comes. Kiono: Kiono waits for whatever Veg seems to be waiting for, but when nothing happens, she continues forward. "Music is... it is good. I was... surprised by it is all. Like when I realized I hum in combat." Veggrek: “I— Huh. I suppose you do. Where do you think that came from? The habit, I mean. Music is good.” Kiono: "I'm not certain. It feels... right, though." "I'm sorry. I'm... distracting you from your work." Veggrek: “No, no, you’re not. You’re fine. I mean— I’m satisfied with it. Work is over.” Kiono: "Ah, I see." Ondo: "Hm... let's see, what else happened yesterday," Ondo thinks aloud. "We were given another one of those tarots cards from a strange shopkeeper. I found this," Ondo taps the float stone and it raises about 12 inches off the desk. "We discovered that Akaros can not drool, but can expel things. We don't know where those things go once expelled." Kiono: Kiono stares at Ondo. Ondo: Ondo does not notice, his head is too fixed on the desk. Veggrek: “Did Vid Zadh want us to bring them any tarot cards we found?” Kiono: "No, they are ours to keep." "He gave us the ones he had because we provided him the thread from within them. He said the others would likely come to us if we had them. It seems he was correct." Veggrek: “Ah. Okay, thank you.” Kiono: "I'm not certain I would want to return them to him anyway. The experience in Donjon was... not one I would like to repeat." Ondo: "Most definitely not." Kiono: Kiono is quiet a moment, her eyes wandering the room, then she laughs. "Vale, you... you're telepathically learning a language from a cape." Vale: vale hears her name and jerks out of focus "wha--" has a small laugh "yes, i suppose i am." Ondo: "If you turn it the other way, so to speak, she is being instructed on an ancient and arcane language by a draconic God of Destruction... who does happen to currently be a cape." Kiono: Kiono looks at everyone in turn, and laughs again. "We are.... an absolutely bizarre bunch, aren't we? I've yet to meet another warforged, much less one possessed by and kept alive by the draconic God of Destruction. Or a goblin paladin whose mentor was possessed by a demon. Or a changeling. An aasimar." Vale: laughs a little more Kiono: "Absolutely absurd," she breathes, leaning against the wall, a small smile on her face. Veggrek: “When you put it like that, we’re all sort of... unusual. You’ve never met another Aasimar?” Kiono: Kiono shakes her head. "My understanding is that aasimar are rare." Veggrek: Veggrek intently studies the floor. Kiono: "Is something wrong?" Veggrek: “I try not to stand out.” Kiono: "With Kitano hunting me as he is, I also try to avoid being noticed. It's difficult when you are... born unable to be hidden." Veggrek: “Goblins are gifted at lurking in crevices and such, but less so blending into crowds...” Ondo: Ondo doesn't comment on being a 900 year old intelligent rock golem. It's never really brought him any trouble. Kiono: "If you feel you must hide, then you have the perfect companions to hide behind. The rest of us are also oddities. Vale excluded, as she is a Normal Person." Ondo: "Yes, a completely normal person who blends in seamlessly at all times," says Ondo. Vale: vale regards ondo. is that sarcasm? hard to focus when she keeps hearing her name Ondo: Maybe it was. He still doesn't look up from his work. Veggrek: “...Is Vale a changeling?” Ondo: Pauses and stares at Veg. Kiono: "???" Kiono looks at Veg. Ondo: "You... knew that at one point, I believe." Veggrek: “You mentioned changelings in the same breath as goblins and Aasimar, so— Oh. Yes, that makes sense.” Vale: vale gives veg an odd look Kiono: "Did you... forget about that?" "You two spent some time recreating Dyana on the way back from Crow Peak." Vale: how did he think i was--no nevermind. not even going to ask. Kiono: "Or, you and Tallo, that is." Veggrek: “I remember that! I— I had gotten it in my head that Vale was just a dab hand at makeup, somehow, or Alter Self, or...” Vale: "can add it to the list of things you forgot." Veggrek: “I’m— I’m sorry.” “...Did I know you had been with us since Alibrook before?” Ondo: Ondo looks up and glances between Vale and Veg with straightened posture. Veggrek: “How many times have you had to apologize?” Vale: "veggrek." Kiono: "???" Vale: "you didn't know about...the others before." "it doesn't matter." "this is the only thing you seem to have forgotten about me." Veggrek: “Oh. Okay.” Vale: "is there anything else anyone wants to discuss before i resume my lesson?" Kiono: Kiono looks at Veg in concern, but shakes her head. Ondo: "Not tonight, I believe. It has been a complicated couple of days." Vale: nods and gets back to draconic Veggrek: “I’m good for now. Thank you. It really has...” Veggrek strums something quiet and ambient on his dulcimer. Kiono: Kiono returns to her work, careful this time to make sure she does not start singing. Ondo: Ondo looks up briefly, and looks around at his companions, watching them in silence for a minute or two. Dolly insistently keeps trying to hand him a set of screws. 'Bizarre indeed.' Category:OOS